


An unexpected wedding gift

by Frog_heart_00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Always the bridemaids, BAsed on Reylo prompt, F/M, HEA, Happens at a reception hall, M/M, One-Shot, Rey and Ben are catching a break during two separate weddings, Secret Santa Exchange!, a wedding AU, never the bride?, reylo au, what happens in a balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00
Summary: Based on Reylo prompt: “Ben & Rey are the best man & maid of honor in separate weddings at the same venue. They are in the backlot, the only place they can catch a break and decide to keep meeting there throughout the rest of the night. During one rendezvous, Rey returns with the bride's bouquet.
Relationships: Dopheld Mitaka/Phasma, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), Thirstie Gifting Season 2019 - The Thirst Order





	An unexpected wedding gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imargarita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imargarita/gifts).



> Happy holidays to my dear thirstie: [imargarita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imargarita/pseuds/imargarita)  
> This is for you! Nothing but fluff, flirting and a HEA!  
> Hope you like it!

Alone in the giant bathroom, Rey Jackson put on a fresh layer of her light pink lipstick and made certain her hair was still looking more or less intact. The hairdresser had used a thick layer of hairspray and the evening was still far from over and there were still many photos to be taken, the least Rey could do was to make certain she still looked presentable. Once her hair was done, she lifted the top of her dress up, hoping the boob tape would stick and the dress wouldn’t fall down and reveal everything. The tailor made sure the dress was pretty tight around the chest area and so far, Rey couldn’t complain. She had put Rose Tico on boob alert but hadn’t gotten any notifications so far. 

Once she felt refreshed and relieved, Rey took one last look at herself, satisfied, and walked out of the bathroom and into the large vast corridors of the Theed Reception Hall. The sun hadn’t set yet but the entire venue was lit in hues of light brown, orange and red. It was quite breathtaking as she slowly walked through the long, high ceiling hallway. Brushing her hand against the glossy stone walls, she took a deep breath, dreading her return to Reception Hall A. 

It would soon be over now, she told herself. Eighteen months of careful planning, running around Naboo looking for the bakery with the best cakes, the photographer who took the best pictures, searching for the perfect venue (well, she couldn’t complain about this Reception hall, it was perfect) ... it would be over soon. Fatigue creeping up on her, Rey suddenly felt too tired to return to her duties. She needed a fucking break and the thought of sitting at the head table, making certain that everything went smoothly, just made her chest constrict. 

Taking the chance to escape, Rey turned away from the giant doors that lead to the main hallway, the low buzz of people talking and chatting coming from inside.

They were about to serve the main course which probably explained why the hallway was deserted. 

Rey looked around and saw that there were two giant staircases on each side of vestibule that lead to a mezzanine floor above. Taking hold of the railing, she walked up the stairs, all the while looking up at the immensely high ceiling above her that illuminated the entire hallway.

Once she arrived at the top of the stairs, she was met with giant pillars and floor-to-ceiling windows. Feeling the need to get some fresh air, Rey saw a door on the side and decided to go outside. There was another set of stairs that went down. Curious, she walked down and found herself on a balcony where one could see the beautiful view of the Theed gardens and of the faraway mountains of Naboo's Lake District. She hadn’t gotten the chance to see them yet. 

Expecting to be taken away by the view, she was instead taken away by the man that was leaning against the balcony. A man in a tux, holding a glass of brown liquid in one hand, looking ahead. She stopped and watched as the man with long, dark hair stood there staring out, a serious frown on his brow. He looked tall, the way he was almost crouching over the balcony. He suddenly turned his head and their eyes locked for a moment, Rey’s lips parting at the intensity of his stare. It felt like his dark eyes were boring into her lighter ones. 

Rey wasn’t one to instantly for pretty eyes but this guy…  _ oh, this guy _ … 

_ Must be the wedding hormones, you slut, _ Rey thought.

She smiled shyly before walking to the balcony and turning around, fishing out her cell phone from her silver clutch. Checking her social media accounts, she smiled as the messages poured in for the happy newlyweds. Their official photographer had already posted some wedding pictures and Rey nodded her approval. Yes, they had chosen the right person, the right place, the right everything… She had done a good job. 

Sighing, she closed her eyes and felt herself lean against the balcony, a weight being lifted from her shoulders. 

“Long day?” A deep voice inquired. 

Opening her eyes, Rey saw the guy from the balcony, the tall dark-haired one in the dark coloured tuxedo that looked beyond sexy, watching her curiously. Turning towards him, he smiled tentatively, sucking his lip into his mouth.

“Yes, it has,” Rey smiled nervously back, hooking an imaginary hair behind her ear. “It’s been a long eighteen months, to be honest. I’m just happy everything went without a hitch.”

“I'd definitely agree with you on that,” he replied, walking up next to her.

“I… I don’t remember seeing you at the wedding, though. Were you just invited to the reception?” Rey asked, not remembering seeing anything so fine as him during the wedding.

“Are you Reception Hall A?” Rey nodded as he pointed to himself. “I’m Reception Hall B. We’re right across from one another.”

“Oh. Wedding reception for you as well?”

“Yup.”

“Wait, you’re not the groom, are you?” Rey frowned, not wanting to put herself in any mortal danger. 

“Oh god, no!” The man replied quickly, much to Rey’s relief, and she swore his eyes went to her left finger. “I would never be able to marry that queen. Nope, I’m the best man. W _ oohoo _ me.” He rolled his eyes and lifted his arms in victory.

“Maid of Honour here.” Rey pointed to herself, smiling. “Did they push everything onto you?”

“No,” Ben replied flatly before smirking. “Gwen, the bride, was a bit of a bridezilla and although she pretty much decided everything, I still got dragged to a lot of cake tasting, wine tasting and shit like that.” He frowned. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s a good person, once you get to know her, but she picked right. Even the groom, Mitaka, liked everything and everything turned out right.” He turned to look a Rey. “What about you? How were your last -”

“Eighteen months?” Rey suggested. “I feel like I’ve been the third person in this marriage. I’m only missing a wedding gown, really. They dragged me everywhere and made me be the tie-breaker in pretty much everything. I had a say in every decision, from the theme, to the colour, to the cake, to their freaking honeymoon. It’s been a long, arduous road but seeing them happy…well…” She paused and let out a chuckle. “I’m so fucking relieved it’s over.”

“Oh, I know,” Ben heartily agreed, chuckling too before taking a sip of his brown beverage. “I had to plan a spelunking tour for Mitaka’s bachelor party!”

“What the hell is spelunking?” Rey asked

“Mitaka loves caves. He loves visiting them, so of course, he wanted to do that instead of going somewhere cool like in Coruscant or Canto Bight,” Ben groaned. “It was alright, you know, having bats coming down on you out of nowhere and getting guano on your ear.”

Rey laughed quietly, noticing how he smiled, his dimples showing and his eyes sparkling momentarily. The smile suited him. 

“It shows how good of a friend you are. I had to arrange a bachelor party at a drag show,” Rey informed him. “With a rainbow colour theme.” She shook her head before fishing out her phone, swiping fervently before grinning and showed a picture of herself in tight, screaming rainbow-coloured bike pants with a black shirt, fanny pack and a long flowery-ish tunic. Boy, did she have fun finding all of these things at the thrift shops in Takodana. She remembered looking quite smashing after several shots of tequila.

Ben’s eyes opened wide as he looked up and down at the screen. His lips parted before snapping out of it and nodded his head in a more neutral way. “Yeah, that was something,” he said in a strained voice. “Must’ve been quite a party.” His eyes met hers and they both stared at one another. 

“ _ Rey _ !”

“ _ Rey _ !”

A voice broke their moment and Rey realized how close they had gotten, leaning towards each other.

“Are you  _ Rey _ ?” The man asked curiously.

_ Rey! _ Of course, that’s her name. She jumped back and looked at the door as she recognized Rose's voice calling her, suddenly remembering where she was, what she was doing here, on this balcony at this reception hall.

“Shit! For a moment I forgot where I was,” she muttered to herself, uncertain as to whether it was a good or bad thing. Smiling shyly at the man, Rey bit her lip, loathe to leave. This had been so unexpected and so coincidental. “I should probably get back.” 

“Yes, you should…  _ Rey _ .” He said her name so softly, so tenderly, that Rey looked up at him from under her lashes, completely taken with him. If she didn’t know better, she would think he was flirting.

Nodding her head, her eyes locked on his, she found it difficult to tear herself from his eyes. Why did it feel like he was swallowing her up whole with those dark, stormy eyes? Reluctantly, she took a step back and as his musky scent grew fainter, Rey felt thrown back into reality. The man followed her with his eyes, lifting his glass to her, smiling kindly. 

Frowning, Rey smiled back at him. “No fair, I don’t know your name,” she called loudly.

The guy smirked and shrugged. 

Slightly annoyed, Rey knew she couldn’t do anything about it and she had probably disappeared long enough for Finn and Poe to have noticed. She regretfully turned her back to the marble-chiseled man.

Some things aren’t meant to last, she thought with a bit of regret.

\- - - - - - -

Ben Solo stood at the back of the room, smiling as he watched his two dearest friends, Dopheld and Gwen on the dancefloor, glued together. Ben thought he could see the twinkles in their eyes shining across the room and their smiles, how they smiled and grinned at one another, whispering sweet words between them, laughing. Gwen, the taller one, leaned forward and kissed her husband tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, their height difference clearly visible but no one giving a damn about it. The guests in the reception hall followed their every move as they danced (or rather walked in slow circles) to their wedding song (which Dopheld had actually chosen) and Ben could see many of the ladies clutching a tissue in their hands, putting it up to their eyes and nose. 

Knowing there was nothing more for him to do for the present time, Ben decided to sneak out of the reception hall again, dearly wanting to get some fresh air, and possibly run into the brown-haired beauty he had talked to earlier with the delicious accent. He hadn’t expected to run into anyone 'interesting'. Heck, he was counting down the minutes until he could get the hell away from the reception and back to his apartment, finally relieved that this whole ordeal was over. The girl, with that tight, short, silvery dress with the draping on the side - she was something else. 

He just meant to go to the bathroom, knowing he had to go back so that Gwen could take a turn dancing with him ( _ it was implied _ !), but the possibility of hopefully seeing that tiny, freckled beauty made him take a long detour as he discreetly walked up the stairs to the mezzanine. He shook his head at the futility of doing it as she probably wouldn't be there. 

_ She’s a fucking maid-of-honour and she’s probably making sure everything’s going smoothly _ , a tiny annoying voice lurked in the back of his mind. It was just his luck that, when he’d finally met a pretty girl, that fate wouldn’t let him find her again. Which was just as well as she probably wouldn't be interested after he likely bore her to death. That’s what usually happened. 

_ At worst case, I’ll just have a smoke, _ he told himself, patting his chest where his pack of cigarettes lay hidden on the inside of his jacket. 

Arriving at the mezzanine, Ben looked at the side door he’d discovered about two hours ago and carefully walked towards it, feeling slightly nervous. Clenching his fists, he bit his inner lip and walked through the door, the air much cooler than the first time. The sun was still out but the skies were now beginning to darken. At least there was enough light for the walls to glow in hues of gold. 

He stopped as he walked down the stairs to the balcony, seeing the girl he had spoken to, Rey, leaning against the balcony, sniffing sadly, wiping the corner of her eyes.

_ Uh oh.  _

__

_ She was probably having a moment.  _

__

_ It’s normal. _

__

_ It’s a wedding. _

Half the girls were crying during the ceremony or whenever someone said something nice about the happy couple, Ben concluded. He took deep breaths, still biting his lip, knowing he probably should let her be…

Placing his hand in the back pocket of his pants, Ben took out a small packet of tissues that his mother had insisted he bring ( _ “It’s a wedding, son, there’s always someone needing a tissue at one point” _ ) and decisively took a step towards Rey. He coughed politely when she didn't notice him there. 

He instantly regretted it when Rey let out a tiny gasp and bolted upright, looking startled.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Ben said nervously, fearing this had backfired. He extended his arm and offered her the tissues.

Rey, who’s make-up was still intact although her eyes were a bit red, sniffed and smiled, accepting the tissues. “Oh fuck,” she sniffed as she turned slightly away but still managed to chuckle. “I was just having a moment.” She pulled out a tissue and brought it to her eye. “We’re just done with the speeches and I had to give mine. Finn, one of the grooms, doesn’t have any family so I had to give the speech. I was like the father-of-the-groom and the maid-of-honour and well…” she paused and looked away, tears forming again. “I managed to remain in control… until now, I guess. Stupid wedding,” she muttered.

“And here I thought you’d gotten the wrong ice sculpture and now had a sculpture of a big Olaf in the middle of the room,” Ben attempted to joke. He sighed in relief when she giggled through her tears. His heart tightened and he thought that there was no sweeter sound in this fucked-up world.

Rey smiled and seemed pensive for a moment. 

Uncertain of what to do with himself, Ben leaned against the balcony not too far away from her and pulled out a cigarette. He let out a small grunt, quietly asking if it was okay. Rey looked up at him and nodded her head.

Taking a drag, Ben concentrated on inhaling, enjoying the scent and the feeling before he exhaled the white smoke out of his mouth. Maybe he could show her how he could actually blow smoke rings but it wasn’t the right time.

Another moment went by and Ben checked the time on his cell phone, knowing he was long overdue at the reception hall. 

“Finn and I, we grew up together.” Rey’s voice suddenly echoed in his ears making him instantly turn towards her. “We were foster kids in Jakku. I…” She paused, looking down sadly. “I never knew my parents except that they left me behind by a police station when I was a kid and Finn… his parents were killed in some terrible accident around the same time. We were often placed in foster homes together and at first, they wanted someone to adopt us both since we were the same age and really really close but as we got older, we became less and less attractive. Not all the foster parents were nice to us. Few of them were but we managed, Finn and I. It’s always been us two, together against the world. We coped through the foster system until this delightful woman, Maz, decided to take us in when we were twelve. We stayed with her until we were old enough to move out.” She paused and smiled. “Went to the same college, hung out with the same people, we have always been best friends. We still are. I was there when he met Poe, the other groom, and I was so happy. I  _ am _ happy.” She sniffed. “And now, it’s just… I guess I just realized it’s the end of an era and after making the speech, it finally hit me.”

Ben nodded his head and thought he could understand how Rey was feeling. “Don’t do this to yourself. It’s just wedding nerves getting to you. You’re not going to lose Finn. He’s gotten married, yeah, but he’s still the same Finn. And from what you’ve told me, if you guys have been friends for so long and gone through so much together, this won’t change anything.” 

“I know… it’s just weddings, right?” Rey rolled her eyes and chuckled before taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, making an ' _ o _ ' with her mouth, rendering Ben’s throat dry. Taking a shorter breath, Rey stood straighter and adjusted her dress that was beginning to slide down, her bosom showing more, not that Ben minded. “Okay, I’m done feeling sorry for myself. My best friend just got married.” She stopped and looked at Ben, eyeing him closely. “You don’t have your drink with you this time?”

“Sorry,” he shrugged. “Had I known this freckled girl would’ve asked for one, I would have brought a bottle instead,” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and eyed his cigarette before leaning over and pulling it from his fingers, quickly taking a puff. “I guess that will do,” she shrugged.

Ben chuckled, pulling out a new cigarette from the packet, lighting it quickly. “It’s only normal,” he said softly. “Weddings make people crazy. I mean, if they don’t go bridezilla, it's the parents, and while I totally understand people wanting everything to go perfectly, in the end, what really matters are the two people that are getting married to one another.”

“So, you don’t want a big wedding?” Rey asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Or maybe you don’t want to get married at all?”

“I don’t have any problems with getting married. I was actually engaged a few years back, even managed to get my grandmother’s engagement ring from my mom, but unfortunately, things didn’t work out,” he said without a hint of remorse. He was lucky he'd ended things before they had gotten to the ceremony as it saved themselves a few years of misery. “Now my mom’s guarding that ring like a dragoness in a lone tower with sharp claws. I think I’m going to have to do a lot of convincing if I ever ask for it again.”

“You better not screw it up, then ” Rey chuckled.

“I don’t intend to,” Ben said quietly, looking up to meet her eyes. Feeling suddenly warmer, he pulled on his tie and wondered whether he had taken a step closer to her because their hands were nearly touching and he could see, no, he could count the freckles along her collarbone and her swan-like neck. Her skin looked so naturally tanned and the muscles on her shoulders and legs... Ben swore that she might be tiny but was probably stronger than she appeared. 

He couldn’t believe his luck.

“I’m not one for big weddings,” Ben continued, feeling confused.  _ Connecting with a stranger, at a wedding of all places, and feeling like he could bend down on his knees and let her do whatever she asked of him, tell her everything she asked for… _

“ _ Oh _ ?” Rey asked, cocking her head to the side as she took a drag from her cigarette.

“I couldn’t give a shit for big weddings,” he revealed. “My mom probably would but not me. I couldn’t care less how we’d do it, where it was or who was there. All I know is that I want to share that moment with the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, the rest is…  _ superfluous _ .”

“ _ Superfluous _ ?” Rey whispered, leaning forward. “That’s a big word.”

“I’m an English teacher,” he shrugged before grinning. “I have to set a good example.” 

“Well, we’re not in class, so you don’t need to impress me with your big words,” she said shy, throwing the cigarette butt away and licking her lips, stepping closer to him. 

Ben smelled her flowery scent as he stared at her glistening lips, his throat growing dry. He tentatively touched her arm and began to lean in. Never had he wanted to taste someone’s lips as much as he did now. Her freckles grew larger as he leaned in, her lashes so long and her perfect brows frowned in eagerness. She parted her lips, waiting, expecting to meet his in a matter of seconds.

“ _ Benjamin Solo! _ ” Came the well-known commanding voice of Gwen Phasma nearby. “Stop frolicking with the guests! I’ve been waiting to dance with you for ten minutes now. We are on a tight schedule!” 

His eyes wide and his back utterly cold with sweat, Ben jerked back and stepped away from Rey who look just as shocked and a bit embarrassed as she looked down, cheeks reddened. 

Ben looked up and saw Gwen, in her beautiful strapless wedding dress with a mermaid tail, her hair still coiffed to perfection after several hours. The bride was standing on top of the stairs, a hand on her hip, eyes narrowed, fingers tapping impatiently and her well-known glare adorning her face as she watched Ben.

Rey turned to see what Ben was looking at and let out a little yelp. “Is that the bride?” She whispered, ever so softly.

“Yes. The Bridezilla in the flesh,” Ben murmured as he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as he placed the hand with the cigarette behind him, chucking it discreetly on the floor. 

“Don’t bother hiding that cig,” the bride glared. “I can smell it from here.” 

Knowing he was going to hear it from Gwen, Ben turned and cast an apologetic look at Rey. “Duty calls,” he shrugged before he walked guiltily towards Gwen. 

\- - - - - - - -

He was going to kiss her. Rey was certain of it and she wasn’t going to stop him. In fact, she was looking forward to it. Ben was way too hot in his tux to not want to at least share a smooch. And he seemed like a good guy. 

Was it weird to feel an attraction to someone she’d just talked to for a few minutes at a time? At a wedding? 

She remained on the terrace for a few minutes, analyzing what had happened. He was leaning into her just as she was preparing herself. They were flirting, that was obvious. 

Would she see him again? She was fearful that she would not. Finn and Poe were getting close to having their own dance and then the bouquet throwing was coming up soon after that. In between speeches, she wasn’t sure whether she would get the chance to see him again here and that was if he didn’t have other engagements as well…

Slightly saddened, Rey returned to the reception hall, taking slow steps, hoping he would pop out of reception Hall A. She was getting close to the doors that would lead to her own reception hall when she noticed the sign hanging from the ceiling, noting where Reception Hall A was. 

Curious, Rey decided to walk towards it, coming upon guests that appeared to be from that wedding. The main doors opened, she could hear the music playing and walked over until she could see, in the distance, the bride, Gwen, slowly waltzing with Ben, who appeared to be more interested in looking at his feet and if Rey didn’t know any better, was counting his steps. 

Gwen laughed warmly before appearing to say words of encouragement to Ben who pursed his lips and looked up at Gwen, a grin forming on his lips as they hugged tightly, Ben talking to her animatedly but Rey was too far to make out what he was saying. Peter Gabriel’s, ' _ In Your Eyes _ ' began to play on and Gwen broke off, her hands covering her mouth in surprise as she grew tearful. Ben glanced somewhere behind his back and nodded to the much-shorter-than-Gwen groom, a short, thin man with a wide grin who walked up and shook Ben’s hand before Gwen literally threw herself at him, hugging and kissing him gently before they began to dance slowly, enthralled in one another. The guests  _ awwed  _ and even Rey, who had no idea who they were, felt a small lump forming in her throat, sending warm thoughts to the happy couple. She saw Ben, who was sitting by the head table, staring affectionately at the couple.

Knowing she was due to get back, Rey reluctantly returned to the reception hall where Finn and Poe were probably worried about where she had gone as they also were due to take their first dance. 

Entering the Reception Hall, Poe and Finn were on the dance floor, kidding around in each other's arms. They called Rey as soon as they spotted her and before Rey knew it, they had spent the next hour dancing to different wedding songs the pair had spent months choosing. Rey had never laughed so much as they danced happily, most of the guests joining in. She twirled like a wannabe-ballerina, Poe and Finn attempting the Dirty Dancing lift (with miserable results and painful fannies) but they laughed so much that Rey forgot about her doubts and her insecurities about her place now that these two idiots were finally married. She was just happy for them and happy to be there and being able to share their highs and lows. Oh, she couldn’t wait for the babies because knowing Poe and Finn, it won’t take them long before they set their hearts on becoming parents. 

Just as she was about to give up as her feet were killing her (and that was after getting rid of her stilettos) the song they had all been waiting for erupted. She’d heard it so many times and knew every word by heart. It used to be her and Finn’s song, but Poe took a liking to it and then it had become their song, all three of them. The trio gasped and squee'd in delight and sang every word until the chorus started, the one that usually got Rey. She smiled at Finn, her long-time friend and confidant who nodded his head as he stared back, grinning. Tears formed in their eyes and then they fell into one another’s arms. 

_ Home is wherever I’m with you. _

This wasn’t an ending…

Definitely not.

It was just the beginning.

Poe soon joined in and the three of them huddled together, sniffing loudly as they sang their wedding song, enjoying their friendship, their love, one last time.

After the sentimental song ended, Rey, Poe and Finn withdrew back to the long table, promising to be there for one another. The celebrations were coming to an end and Finn and Poe were about to leave for their honeymoon in Canto Bight.

Finn pulled out his oversized boutonniere from his suit, was so big it could almost stand as its own bouquet what with its two large roses and leaves around them. Poe came over and pulled out his own, an exact copy of Finn’s and they managed to turn it into something resembling a small bouquet. Once they were satisfied, Poe whistled, the music stopping and the guests quietening.

“Alright everyone, alright. I know this is a gay wedding but as is tradition, you’ll still be entitled to a bouquet toss. Now, all you single ladies and gents, please, come onto the dance floor and my lovely husband, Finn, will strut his ass on that chair. Yeah, you know you got the booty, Finn.” He winked at his husband and turned back to the guests. “Let’s get ready for this.” 

\- - - - - - - -

_ She’s not coming, _ Ben sighed, as he glanced at his watch and then looked up at the stairs. He had been looking up way too often ever since he came back about an hour ago. It was getting dark on the terrace if not for the lighting from the reception hall. 

Pursing his lips, he gave Rey another hour.

He’d give anything to see her again, finishing what he’d started before Gwen showed up and cockblocked him (she'd teased him about it several times on the dance floor until she finally admitted that Rey was kind of cute).

He found it so weird, almost overwhelming, how he had managed to connect with her in the short amount of time they had spoken. 

He heard footsteps behind him and immediately turned around, looking up as Rey slowly walked down the stairs, grinning as she held in a small bouquet of white roses in her hand.

She let out a small giggle.

“I guess this means I’m next?” She laughed warmly, glancing into his eyes. 

_ This was it, _ he thought, suddenly out of breath.

This was going to be the moment he would be retelling their kids in the future, over and over again, until they begged him to shut up telling the same boring story for the millionth time.

This was the moment Ben Solo knew he was going to watch her someday in the future, walking down the stairs or an aisle or wherever they happened to be, wearing a dress and holding flowers as they took their vows as husband and wife. 

And though Ben simply laughed, completely and unconditionally head over heels for this girl, he made a promise to himself that he would fight his mother for Grandmother Padme’s ring again, only this time… he knew he wouldn’t fuck it up. 

Grinning, he walked up to her, enthralled over seeing her coming to him, biting her lip, uncertain.

“It suits you,” he muttered as he looked down at her and gently held her chin, making her cock her head up, their eyes connecting.

“You like it?” She whispered back, her brown eyes almost sparkling in the dark.

“More than I’m afraid to admit,” he replied.

Tilting her head to the side, Rey grinned. “They’re just flowers, they’ll wither and die.” 

“But we won’t,” he said, lowering his head until his lips touched hers.

They sighed loudly as their lips met, their bodies immediately coming together, mouths parted and tongues exploring one another. She tasted like honey, pure honey. He would never grow tired of tasting her and wondered how the rest of her body would taste, hoping he would get the chance to find out. Rey tugged at his hair and he moaned at the pleasure that raced through his body and he wrapped a hand around her small waist, spreading his fingers over her back, holding her steady. 

Their breaths growing shorter, Ben pulled away slightly as he spread kisses along her soft neck, Rey moaning for more, her hands tightening their grasp on his hair. He kissed her swollen lips until she leaned back, their noses and foreheads now touching.

“Ben…” she gasped before shaking her head. “We won’t."

“What?” He asked, breathing shallow. 

“We won’t wither and die like the flower bouquet.”

Ben kissed her. “We won’t.”

\- - - - - - - -

**_Six months later…_ **

Leia Organa-Solo sat at the kitchen table, sipping on her cup of tea while she read the newspaper. Chewie was sitting by the door, waiting patiently for his morning walk. He looked up in anticipation when Leia glanced at him. 

“Just let me finish my cup of tea, boy,” she grunted as she returned to her newspaper.

Her phone started to vibrate next to the newspaper and her son’s face popped up on the screen. Why would he need to call her so early in the morning on a weekday? He  _ never _ called her on a weekday. Wondering whether he might have been ill or something worse, Leia grabbed her phone and pressed the green button. 

“Ben, honey, are you alright?” She asked worriedly. 

There was a slight click on the phone, silence, until she heard Ben clear his throat. “Hey mom,” he began nervously. “Eh… we need to talk.” Frowning, Leia sat down. “It’s about Grandmother Padme’s ring…”

A few minutes later, Leia’s favorite tea cup fell on the floor, breaking into small pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopheld and Gwen's wedding song: In your eyes by Peter Gabriel  
> Finn and Poe's wedding song: Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros
> 
> Like it? Do leave a comment!  
> Hope you liked it Margarita! <3


End file.
